Jade: Contact Karkat
by dictatoringCarebear
Summary: "GG: how are you? its been a while since the last time we talked hasnt it karkat? c:" (Jadekat, written during the three years, my first story on my new account. Cover Art by queen-alifa on tumblr.) -dC


I promise I did not want to intentionally hurt anyone while writing because one) this can quite possibly be considered Sadstuck in the beginning?

and two) It was 3 in the morning when I started this.

Summary: GG: how are you? its been a while since the last time we talked hasnt it karkat? c:

Pairing: Jadekat. I suppose you can enjoy this.

-dC

* * *

**Jade: Attempt to contact the fuckass.**

After about a full hour of non-stop sulking and tears falling, you decide to try and contact you're used-to-be auspistice.

gardenGnostic [GG] started pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 4:13

GG: hi fuckass!

GG: err

GG: i mean karkat

GG: whatever anyway!

GG: idk if youll ever read this

GG: the time being a year after the last time i talked to you and all :B

GG: but i just wanted to say hi

GG: because well i just really miss you

GG: its getting lonely here :c

GG: its already been two years since this ship got started (haha well you already knew that or something)

GG: but anyway john and i just got into a terrible fight over stupid things and davesprite... well i wouldnt like to talk to him right now for personal reasons...

GG: anyway how have you been? like i said before its been a while haha!

GG: well since youll never probably read this i guess im just gonna rant about whats been happening

GG: john is kinda getting confused about his sexuality and all lol

GG: oh but wait you wouldnt get that because gender seperation isnt really a social norm on alternia is it? oh well

GG: and im part dog and stuff! its pretty fun and cool to me except i do tend to bark a lot

GG: its kinda annoying to everyone around me :p

GG: but i cant help it my new doggie senses just sit in and take control and i just...

GG: woof woof! bark bark!

GG: like that but actually in real life

GG: i hope i can change myself for the better

GG: anyway how are you holding up? i heard youve been going through a lot with dave and terezi apparently a thing or something thats what i heard

GG: but didnt they break up a while ago too?

GG: if they did then its kind of ironic since davesprite broke up with me too

GG: oh fuck!

GG: i didnt want to bring that up uhh just pretend you never read that!

GG: ah im sorry ill just go!

gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

gardenGnostic [GG] started pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

GG: ok i just overreacted phew! im back

GG: um

GG: i dont know if i want to talk about it anymore

GG: uh i guess i will since youre probably not even on

GG: i dont know why it happened

GG: it just did

GG: i guess

GG: he just came up to me one day and told me it was over because he was tired

GG: i asked him why and he said it was because he didnt like the fact that i called him davesprite

GG: you know instead of dave

GG: because technically theyre two different daves i just called him that so id never get confused

GG: but i guess it actually hurt him in a way...

GG: and i just didnt know that because im dumb and i never considered his feelings

GG: i dont know why hed get offended by that though

GG: he is davesprite! i mean why was it a big deal?

GG: well then again

GG: i had a sprite version of me too once didnt i?

GG: in fact i used to be jadesprite and now im just jade!

GG: hmm

GG: maybe if i was still a sprite id get mad if someone said i wasnt the real jade... i actually still am! just different..,

GG: oh damn it

GG: i feel horrible about it

GG: when john found out we broke up he literally threw a hissy fit and passed out like a 5 year old

GG: i dont why HE made such a big deal about it i mean it wasnt his business and i told him that he needed to chill out

GG: but then we got into a fight and now both of them dont want to talk to me

GG: ha ha

GG: ...

GG: why am i fucking things up so much lately...?

GG: why didnt i...

GG: why cant i just shut up and stop labeling things or act like im strong

GG: im not strong

GG: i...

GG: im scared karkat

GG: i hate this game and i wanna go home!

GG: i miss bec and dave and rose and john

GG: i miss my island with my tangle buddies and my robot dream self waking when i sleep

GG: i mean dont get me wrong i miss you too

GG: but sometimes

GG: well

GG: all the time really

GG: i just wish we never played the stupid game in the first place

GG: i wish all of this never happened and none of us died!

GG: oh wow

GG: im actually crying right now ha

GG: ...

GG: i dont know what to do...

GG: and i just wish

GG: someone would help me

CG: HI JADE.

GG: ?!

GG: agh karkat youre here! :D

CG: YEAH. SORRY FOR NOT RESPONDING IMMEDIATELY

GG: you better be fucking sorry!

CG: WHAT

GG: how could you leave me here moping until i start to cry!?

GG: what do you not have a fucking heart you ignorant shit faced fuckass?!

CG: UH

GG: I WAS JUST SITTING HERE CRYING MY EYES OUT WITH A BUNCH OF DUMB ANIMALS WATCHING ME AND AWKWARDLY WADDLING AWAY!

CG: ...

CG: I MISS YOU TOO.

GG: hehe! (':

CG: (:B

CG: ANYWAY, YOU WERE RIGHT ABOUT TEREZI AND DAVE

CG: AND ALSO GAMZEE.

GG: im sorry to hear about that :c

GG: how are you holding up

CG: I'M FINE.

GG: ...

CG: ...

GG: ...

CG: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOTTING ABOUT.

GG: no youre not

CG: EXCUSE ME?

GG: youre not fine

GG: dont lie to me

GG: if you were actually fine youd right now be ranting on and on about how much of an asshole dave is or how shitty gamzee is or something like that

GG: ive talked to you long enough karkat

GG: tell me

CG: BUT I AM.

GG: no youre not karkat!

CG: ...

CG: OKAY

CG: I'M NOT.

GG: :(

CG: HAPPY NOW?

GG: no

CG: WELL THEN FUCK.

GG: siiigh

GG: i dont know what to say now

GG: ive basically ranted about how upset i am and now im all ranted out

CG: HA.

GG: what?

CG: NOTHING. JUST...

CG: "RANTED OUT."

GG: thats funny :?

CG: WELL SORT OF IN SOME FUCKED UP "IF-I-WAS-A-SADIST" WAY

CG: YEAH

CG: BUT JUST THE PHRASE

GG: rrrranted out!

CG: IN A WAY I CAN RELATE TO THAT.

CG: IT'S KIND OF WHY I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THE SHIT HAPPENING ON THE METEOR RIGHT NOW.

GG: oh im sorry :(

CG: BUT LET'S NOT TALK ABOUT THAT SHALL WE?

GG: ha okay then

CG: LET'S TALK ABOUT YOU JADE

GG: huh why?

CG: SINCE CLEARLY LOOKING AT YOUR COMMENTS I'M SCROLLING THROUGH ABOVE THIS RIGHT NOW

CG: YOU REALLY LIKE TO TALK ABOUT YOURSELF

GG: haha (oopsy...)

CG: HOW ARE YOU FEELING AFTER DAVESPRITE

GG: oh

GG: well idk anymore

GG: im all cried out over him

GG: im done with davesprite and the real dave and any other dave from this game right now

GG: even if i unintentionally hurt his feelings

GG: and when he hurt mine big time :B

CG: I HOPE YOU'LL FEEL BETTER AND NOT CRY ABOUT THAT ANYMORE

GG: oh dont worry i wont

GG: im done with pain and crying

GG: sighhhh

CG: I WISH PEOPLE COULD JUST SAY THAT AND IT WOULD SOMEHOW MAGICALLY NOT HAPPEN TO YOU ANYMORE YOU KNOW?

GG: same here

CG: I MEAN

CG: I'M NOT WHINING OVER HERE BUT

CG: I'M SICK OF FEELING LIKE SHIT

CG: I'M SICK OF PRETENDING LIKE NOTHING BOTHERS ME WHEN I JUST REALLY HATE EVERYTHING THAT HAS BEEN GOING ON LATELY

CG: I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE STRONG ONE HERE

CG: FOR INSTANCE I SUPPOSEDLY AM THE DESCENDANT OF A REBELLION WHO LED THEM ALL THEY WAY UP TO WHEN HE WAS KILLED

CG: I FOR ONE DON'T BELIEVE IN ALL THAT ANCESTOR BULLSHIT VRISKA AND THE OTHERS ARE OBSESSED WITH

CG: BUT

CG: IT WOULD BE REALLY GREAT IF I COULD HAVE BEEN LIKE THAT

CG: HE LED HIS PEOPLE THE RIGHT WAY AND THEY LISTENED TO HIM BECAUSE HE WAS RIGHT

CG: HE KNEW WHAT TO DO

CG: AND ME

CG: I'M SO LOST

CG: MY LEADERSHIP RUINED EVERYTHING

CG: HALF OF US ARE DEAD

CG: I LOST THE FIRST GIRL I LOVED

CG: I LOST THE OTHER GIRL WHO LOVED ME

CG: AND NOW I'M STUCK HERE

GG: thats how i feel right now tbh

GG: i just feel so down and i want someone to hug me

CG: I VOLUNTEER

GG: lol thanks :)

GG: but theres no way since were so far apart from each other right now

GG: so i guess ill be here all hurt and stuff but i can wait

CG: I WOULD PROTECT YOU FROM THAT

GG: uh from what?

CG: GETTING HURT

GG: wow karkat thats nice to say thanks c:

CG: I'D PROTECT YOU AND FIGHT YOUR GAME'S JACK WITH YOU AND MAKE SURE YOU'D NEVER GET KILLED OR HURT

CG: I'D LET MYSELF DIE BEFORE YOU EVER WOULD.

CG: OR I'D MAKE SURE WE BOTH GET THERE

CG: I WOULD HELP YOU OUT AND LEAD YOU RIGHT IF I ONLY COULD

CG: I'D SHOW JUST YOU THAT I CAN STILL BE A CONSIDERABLY GOOD LEADER

CG: I STILL THINK ABOUT YOU SOMETIMES TOO

CG: AND ALL THOSE CONVERSATIONS AND ARGUMENTS WE HAD

CG: SO

CG: I'M SORRY

CG: I'M SORRY YOU HAD TO DEAL WITH MY BULLSHIT

CG: I KNOW I'M AN ASSHOLE

CG: BUT IF ONE DAY I COULD

CG: I WOULD SO MAKE IT UP TO YOU

CG: I REALLY DO THINK OF YOU AS A FRIEND

CG: HEY ARE YOU STILL HERE HARLEY

GG: yeah i am!

GG: just

GG: ...whoa!

GG: uh wow thank you karkat

GG: that

GG: really means something to me

CG: YOU'RE WELCOME.

GG: um

GG: are you saying that

GG: you

GG: like me?

CG: OF COURSE I LIKE YOU JADE

CG: IF I DIDN'T I WOULDN'T BE TALKING TO YOU OR I WOULD TELL YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP.

GG: well i didnt mean like that

CG: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT

GG: i mean

GG: in your quadrant thing

CG: UH

GG: the red one?

GG: is that what youre saying?

CG: WHAT?

CG: NO

GG: oh okay then

CG: YES

GG: uhh

CG: NO

CG: FUCK

CG: I MEAN MAYBE

GG: ...

GG: ohhhh!

GG: well

GG: im... flattered?

CG: SORRY I'LL LEAVE NOW I'M A FUCKING IDIOT

GG: no wait dont go!

GG: um well

GG: when do you think well see each other again

CG: ...

CG: I DON'T KNOW. ANOTHER YEAR?

GG: oh

GG: um karkat

CG: JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY.

GG: do you think maybe

GG: you can wait for me too?

GG: (you still there)

CG: (YEAH.)

CG: OF COURSE I CAN WAIT.

GG: oh

GG: thats great!

CG: BUT WHAT DOES THAT MEAN THEN

CG: ARE YOU ALSO SAYING YOU LIKE ME?

GG: well

GG: i never really thought about you like that before deeply

GG: i mean

GG: i would think about it from time to time

CG: YOU DON'T SAY.

CG: ME TOO

CG: ABOUT YOU.

GG: lol dork :P

CG: GEEK.

GG: lamey mclamepants

CG: IDIOT.

GG: fuckass!

CG: BITCH

GG: dick!

CG: BEAUTIFUL

GG: what?

CG: SHUT UP.

GG: youre such a dork :B

CG: WHATEVER.

GG: wow i feel a lot better after talking to you

CG: ME TOO

GG: soooo

CG: SO.

GG: (this is getting a little awkward now omg)

CG: (YUP.)

GG: ok then im gonna have to go now

GG: bye karkat c:

CG: UH

CG: BYE HARLEY.

GG: ttyl!

gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

CG: I LOVE YOU.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG]

**Somewhere back on the meteor...**

You are now KARKAT, and you're sitting at the computer with the biggest, most embarrassing blush on your face. You're glaring at the screen and quietly kick yourself in your brain. How dare you fucking type that! (FACEPALM COMBO x2)

KARKAT: UGGHHHHH...

**Now go be Jade again or some shit now.**

You are now Jade, the doggy girl, and you are also blushing extremely profusely at the moment. You can't hide it, even if you tried. You look back at computer and see the last thing Karkat said to you. Whoa.

JADE: omg...


End file.
